


Night terror

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Sometimes Arihnda is scared because of what happened. What she has done. Or what she may do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niewykorzystany fragment "No Light". Uwaga spoiler: tego tam nie będzie.  
> Można czytać po 39 rozdziale. Można czytać też bez kontekstu.

\- Czasem po prostu się boję – wyznała. – Wiesz?

\- Wiem – odpowiedział.

Oczywiście, że wiedział. Thrawn wiedział wszystko. Nie wszystkiemu potrafił zaradzić, lecz w tym przypadku mógł jej pomóc. Kiedy pojawiały się nocne lęki, był obok. Obejmował ją, a ona na nowo uczyła się oddychać.

Zdarzało jej się traktować go instrumentalnie, jakby był stałym elementem jej łóżka, ale w głębi duszy Arihnda była mu wdzięczna. Nie musiała tego wyrażać słowami. Thrawn wiedział też o tym.

Ich ciała dopasowywały się do siebie jak dwa kawałki tej samej układanki. Byli niczym dwie łyżeczki z jednego zestawu. Zmierzali w tym samym kierunku. Czasem maszerowali równo, innym razem plątały im się nogi.

Zabezpieczał jej tyły. Jej plecy opierały się o jego muskularny tors. Przyzwyczaiła się do tych mięśni, jakby były jej własnymi. Przywierała do niego pośladkami, żeby czuć go każdym fragmentem skóry. Przyciągała do siebie jego ramię. Dłonie Thrawna błądziły po jej brzuchu, by ostatecznie znaleźć sobie miejsce między jej piersiami, mierząc jej oddech i puls, albo – co lubiła jeszcze bardziej – spocząć na jej partiach intymnych.

Głaskał ją, a wtedy paraliż ustępował, znikało napięcie i nierzadko pojawiał się zgoła odmienny rodzaj pobudzenia. Thrawn był w stanie wyczuć zmianę nastroju.

Wiedział, czego potrzebowała. Najbardziej jego ciepła. Jego dłoni. Czasem jego członka. Obejmowała go, on oplatał ją ramionami i stawali się jednym organizmem. Była wtedy tak blisko niego. Znikały wszelkie bariery. Thrawn pochłaniał całkowicie ją i jej lęki. Przez krótką chwilę nie było niczego poza nim, niczego, czego mogłaby się bać.

Później, naturalnie, lęki wracały. A ona czekała, żeby Thrawn znów je odpędził.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has the second part. Surprise!

\- Śpisz? – czasem pytał.

A czasem po prostu całował jej szyję.

Drżała w jego objęciach, więc przytulał ją mocniej. „Gdyby wszystko było takie łatwe”, myślał Thrawn. Gdyby wystarczyło tylko trzymać Arihndę w ramionach, żeby ochronić ją przed złem wszechświata. Ale zło było też w niej, w jej głowie, w jej snach.

Nieważne jak ciasny był jego uścisk. Nawet kiedy penetrował jej ciało, nie mógł wniknąć do jej umysłu. Nie dało się być bliżej. A wciąż nie był dość blisko.

Odnosił małe sukcesy. Prowadził długotrwałą kampanię. Każda noc była walką i za każdym razem zwyciężał. Nie potrafiłby inaczej. Był wojownikiem, nie mógłby zwyczajnie uciec, zdezerterować.

Lubił te chwile, kiedy jej ciało wyplątywało się z objęć lęku i należało tylko do niego. To był jedyny możliwy udany podbój. Gwiazd, planet nie dało się posiąść, opasać ramieniem. Arihnda mogła czasem wydawać się odległą planetą, ale jej skóra była miękka i ciepła. Był w stanie jej dotknąć, posmakować, poczuć tętniące w niej życie.

Lubił, kiedy budząc się, szukała jego dłoni. Odwzajemniała uścisk. Sprawdzała, czy był blisko. I był.


End file.
